Palavras Complicadas
by Uzumaki Kawaii
Summary: Naruto quer fazer uma pergunta importante à Hinata, mas às vezes tudo faz parecer que as palvras são complicadas demais. [Oneshot][Segunda postagem porque o FF corto o cap pela metade]


**Palavras Complicadas**

O sol brilhava alto em mais um habitual começo de tarde em Konoha. Seus raios entravam com pressa pela janela aberta de um apartamento simples.

A forte iluminação fez com que um rapaz se remexesse insistentemente debaixo das cobertas que o esquentavam.

Cobriu-se com elas até o topo da cabeça e parou de se mover durante algum tempo. O quarto mergulhou num profundo silêncio, vez ou outra, cortado pelos pássaros que cantavam do lado de fora. Mas não demorou muito para que a figura loira, forte e bonita do jovem se sentasse repentinamente na cama, com cara de sono.

Suspirou pesadamente e emudeceu. Logo, começou a ficar irritado consigo mesmo. Olhou furiosamente para o céu, onde a enorme bola de fogo que o acordou continuava a brilhar firme e forte. Parecia pronto a comprar briga com ela, pouco se importando que fosse o sol.

Por fim, desviou seu olhar para a mesinha-de-cabeceira ao seu lado, e parou.

Impediu qualquer movimento do corpo durante um período de tempo aparentemente interminável. Até que, ao resolver agir, explodiu. Seu grito de desespero ecoou por toda a rua onde morava, assustando alguns poucos passantes.

De fora da casa, ouviam-se perfeitamente os passos pesados e corridos que batiam no assoalho de madeira. O rapaz corria de um lado a outro, pegando e deixando coisas, se arrumando, e, invariavelmente, ordenando algum ponto de seu apartamento.

Exclamava alto a cada tropeço, e aperfeiçoava seus xingamentos toda vez que conferia as horas. Desejava que o tempo congelasse e pudesse pôr tudo em ordem, mas pelo visto nada iria colaborar.

Petrificou-se permanentemente no momento em que batidas secas atingiram sua porta. Parou, seu suor escorrendo lentamente. Imaginou se o visitante desistiria e iria embora, mas a idéia esvaiu-se de sua mente ao continuar ouvindo os toques.

Caminhou até a entrada, respirando lentamente a fim de se acalmar. Ajeitou inutilmente sua camiseta preta e apoiou a mão na testa, lembrando que nem conseguira amarrar sua hitai-ate. Ao menos, a bolsa de kunais (desnecessária no momento) mantinha-se presa firmemente por cima da calça.

Suspirou com vontade e abriu a porta, sorrindo largamente na mesma hora. Qualquer nervosismo anterior se dissipara.

Direcionava seu olhar cheio de saudade para a mulher que acabara de chegar, transbordando alegria pelos orbes semelhantes a pérolas e remexendo em seus cabelos escuros e brilhantes. Ela se mostrou infinitamente feliz ao ver o loiro que a recebera.

- Hinata-chan! - ele bradou ao abraçar a namorada cheio de anseio – Que saudades de você!!

- Também estava morrendo de saudades suas, Naruto-kun! - correspondeu ao abraço com alegria, apesar de não gritar tanto quando o rapaz – Como foi a sua missão?

Naruto, ao finalmente ver a Hyuuga, se esqueceu que ela foi à sua casa justamente porque ele retornou de uma missão rank B que durou mais de uma semana. Uma expressão vagamente tediosa apareceu em sua face.

- Muito, muito chata! Sasuke continua aquele mesmo insuportável de sempre, reclamando de quão fácil é o trabalho, e sempre metendo na minha cara que é melhor que eu! Mas é óbvio que ele se engana, porque eu sou milhões de vezes melhor que aquele bastardo! E ainda por cima tive que agüentar o Shikamaru dessa vez! Ele dizendo quase que o tempo como é problemático isso, como é problemático aquilo! E se ele não estava falando, estava dormindo! Ele pode ser um gênio, mas só sabe agir como um tapado!

Hinata riu sem graça, já habituada com o falatório sem fim de seu amado. Mas não pôde evitar corar (daquele jeito especial dela, de acordo com Naruto) ao notar o sorriso maroto do namorado.

- Mas o pior de tudo... – ele murmurou enquanto a abraçava carinhosamente, aproximando-se – Foi não ter você por perto para beijar sempre que eu quisesse...

O rubro no rosto da jovem se intensificou imediatamente, e ela não sabia se devia se envergonhar ou gostar das palavras no Uzumaki. Resolvera opinar pelos dois.

Ela alargou o sorriso, fitando sensualmente naqueles profundos olhos azuis. O rapaz não pôde deixar de corar também com aquele olhar sedutor. Sem hesitar, acabou com a pouca distância entre os dois.

Depositou nos lábios quentes dela um maravilhoso beijo cheio de paixão e afeto, que foi correspondido (ambos se esqueceram que a porta continuava aberta).

Parecia que o beijo não teria fim, mas o fôlego se esgotou, e afastaram-se lentamente, a contragosto. Por algum motivo desconhecido, ao se entreolharem intensamente, começaram a rir, se divertindo com o invisível.

De repente, um estalo veio até Naruto e ele se lembrou de algo aparentemente importante.

- Ah, Hinata-chan!!! – berrou sem nenhum aviso prévio, assustando a dita cuja.

O Uzumaki, por fim, fechou a porta e puxou a namorada até uma cadeira próxima. Empurrou levemente a Hyuuga para baixo, fazendo-a se sentar. Respirou fundo, parecendo criar coragem para alguma coisa.

- Eu preciso... – ele começou -... Eu quero muito te falar uma coisa...

Ela prestava atenção quietamente, o que o encorajou a continuar, encabulado.

- É que... A gente namora já faz um bom tempo. Então... Eu comecei a pensar, e pensei muito, e resolvi que... – ele começou a remexer em um dos seus bolsos, prestes a tirar alguma coisa - Bem, acho que já está na hora de...

Naruto parou abruptamente quando a porta se escancarou, fazendo um enorme estrondo.

- NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!

Um "ser" esverdeado surgiu no portal, parado em uma pose tremendamente horrível. Não era preciso olhar o rosto do recém-chegado, pois era mais do que óbvio. Quem não diria, no chute, ser Rock Lee, na sua famosa pose nice gay?

Hinata não estava nada mais do que assustada. Porém, seu namorado estava surpreso, com raiva, bravo, decepcionado, fulo! Tudo de negativo que uma pessoa teria num momento como esse.

- Naruto-kun! Que bom te verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... – a voz arrastada enfureceu ainda mais o loiro.

- Lee...

- Eu precisava tanto falar com você!!

- Lee... – antes que desse por si, a cópia júnior de Gai desembestara a falar.

- Sabe, eu estava preocupado por que a missão de vocês estava demorando, e durante a semana, eu fiz companhia pra Sakura-san...

- Lee, você...

- Eu me aproximei tanto dela! Podia jurar que teria alguma chance!

-...

- Aí, hoje cedo, eu ouvi que vocês voltaram! E eu fui correndo avisar a minha querida Sakura-san!

- Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

- Estava tão feliz! Sabe que eu até pensei que hoje, no momento em que a avisasse, ela viria para os meus braços!!!

-...

- Mas não foi assim!!!!!!! Sabe por quê? Sabe por que, Naruto-kun??????

- Ahhhhh...

- Quando EU fui avisar a minha querida Sakura-san que vocês voltaram eu a encontrei... Eu a encontrei...

- L-e-e...

- Eu a encontrei com... O UCHIHA! Nãoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu estava tão esperançoso!!! Tinha certeza de que ela viria para mim!!

- Lee.

- Nos aproximamos tanto durante essa semana!!

-...

- Naruto-kun, eu preciso de seu consolo. Por favor, me ajudeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!

- Lee.

-...

-...

-?

Não era importante se a conversa dos dois era sem noção e altamente dramática por parte do Rock. Também não era importante se Hinata fora totalmente excluída do assunto. Ou que Lee parecia um bêbado depressivo. O importante era a expressão do jovem Uzumaki naquele momento.

Furioso não chegava nem aos pés.

Antes que mais alguma vírgula fosse pronunciada, um objeto verde saiu pela janela da casa do loiro voando para muito, muito, muito longe. Para onde? Com certeza, Naruto não queria saber.

Os que restaram no apartamento observaram atentamente até o 'visitante' sumir de vista. Assim ocorrido, o Uzumaki voltou-se para a namorada, sorrindo alegremente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Isso assustou um pouco a Hyuuga, mas se recompôs logo, quando repentinamente o loiro a abraçou por traz, encostando-se ao seu corpo.

Um rubro suave foi aparecendo na face branca da Hyuuga, mas com certeza virou um vermelho chamativo assim que Naruto passou a sussurrar palavras de amor no pé do ouvido da jovem.

- Eu adoro o jeito como você enrubesce... Eu te amo, Hinata-chan...

Sua voz foi diminuindo enquanto falava, e apesar de parecer que continuaria a conversa, desistiu para trilhar beijinhos pelo rosto alvo da namorada, até chegar novamente aos seus lábios e despojar um beijo ardente, que teve continuidade por um bom tempo.

Ao terminarem, Naruto segurou a mão da kuinoichi e a puxou até a beirada da cama, onde se sentou e ela em seu colo. Iniciaram outro beijo cheio de vontade e permaneceram com suas carícias durante um longo período.

Encantado com o primeiro momento de paz do dia, o loiro desejava que aqueles minutos não acabassem nunca. Mas se deu por si e lembrou de sua 'obrigação'. Talvez não tivesse nenhuma outra hora para aquilo, se as interrupções continuassem.

- Hinata-chan! – gritou se ajoelhando rapidamente no chão, sem perceber que se não fosse pela cama, a garota estaria no mesmo lugar que ele.

A Hyuuga ruborizou sutilmente ao se verem novamente naquela posição, mas como antes, aguardou a continuidade em silêncio.

Tudo o que havia dito antes, Naruto repetiu, como um texto decorado. E então, mais uma vez, deu aquela respirada profunda, criou coragem, preparou sua mão no bolso, e voltou à palavra, olhando astutamente para todos os lados, assegurando-se que dessa vez não teria problema.

Mas parecia que o dia seguia um roteiro cômico. No momento em que ele ia pronunciar a frase principal, algo aconteceu.

Um tinido indistinto ecoava do lado de fora do apartamento, próximo à porta. O casal observou a entrada, prestando atenção no barulho, enquanto aguardava qualquer coisa acontecer. O som foi aumentando devagar, dizendo que o que quer que fosse dessa vez se aproximava.

E finalmente, depois que tanta espera, um homem grande, de cabelos longos e terrivelmente grisalhos apareceu cambaleante, tateando as paredes atabalhoadamente em busca de apoio. Ao ver o casal, sorriu de forma toscamente inocente.

Hinata petrificou, sem saber ao certo o que fazer ou pensar. Já no lugar de Naruto, via-se um rapaz quase histérico, com uma vontade arrebatadora de massacrar e triturar o homem densamente bêbado que acabara de lhe atrapalhar (novamente).

- Boa... Tarde, Na-ru-tô... – o homem falava devagar, tentando controlar os soluços providos da bebedeira, mas brincando com o nome do dono da casa recém invadida – E... Hi... Nata?

Ele pareceu não entender muito bem no início quem era a mulher ao lado do loiro, mas quando o conseguiu, estreitando os olhos escuros, soltou uma gargalhada exagerada, mostrando seu divertimento sem sentido.

Naruto contou até mil, tentando controlar o nervosismo que acabara de voltar. Bufou irritado, e sibilou qualquer provável xingamento. Levantou-se, olhou a namorada de esgoela, triste por não concluir a tarefa mais uma vez, e caminhou com passos pesados até o invasor embriagado.

Parou de fronte ao homem que ainda buscava por qualquer encosto, mas interrompeu a si mesmo ao ver que o Uzumaki fora até perto de si. Sorriu igual à antes e começou a pronunciar alguma frase entrecortada por soluços, porém ninguém pôde ouvi-la já que fora abruptamente interrompido...

... Por um soco infinitamente e imensamente pesado, forte, perigoso e, dependendo de quem o recebesse, fatal.

Infelizmente (para Naruto), não seria esse o caso com aquele homem. O pupilo vociferava xingamentos e palavras obscenas de pura indignação e frustração.

Hinata arregalou os olhos de maneira espantosa, assustada pela ação tão repentina do amado. Correu até ele, tentando, de alguma forma, acalmá-lo um pouco, antes que desferisse outros golpes. Parecia que ia matar o pobre homem.

Ou nem tão pobre assim...

Pela milésima vez naquela mesma tarde, Naruto contou até mil, respirou mais fundo do que imaginava poder e finalmente parou quieto. Mas assim que o silêncio se instalou por apenas alguns poucos segundos, o Uzumaki voltou a berrar com o dono dos cabelos brancos.

- ERO-SENNIN!!!!! – gritar apenas seu 'apelido' fazia parecer que um pouco da indignação já havia sumido – O que pensa que está fazendo aqui??

Jiraya, o bêbado, tentou responder qualquer coisa, mas o mínimo fio de lucidez que ainda lhe restava não era suficiente para tal. Naruto logo se preparou para socá-lo novamente, mas foi impedido pela namorada, que segurou seu punho com certa delicadeza.

Ao ver que a Hyuuga não queria ver o sannin mais machucado, o rapaz desistiu de uma vez a aparentemente deliciosa missão que era socá-lo à vontade.

Alguns soluços ecoaram vindos do escritor, que tentava de alguma forma dizer quaisquer palavras, só que nunca conseguia. O casal aguardava que algo acontecesse, mas se dependesse daquele homem, esse algo não chegaria nunca.

- Naruto-kun, não acha melhor dar alguma coisa a ele para ver se melhora?

- Melhorar o quê? Ficar bêbado não é doença. É idiotice. - ele olhava de forma cansada e irritada para o sensei.

- Mesmo assim... – vendo que o loiro não ia querer ajudar Jiraya, Hinata respirou fundo e usou um trunfo escondido em suas palavras – Quanto mais cedo dermos algo para a bebedeira diminuir, mais cedo Jiraya-san vai embora e...

Nem ao menos precisou continuar. Logo o namorado já estava com o homem apoiado em si, o conduzindo até uma cadeira e falando com a jovem de modo assustadoramente animado.

- Hinata-chan, por favor, prepare um chá ou qualquer coisa bem forte para ele?

-... É... Claro... Naruto-kun... – apesar de espantada com a repentina troca de humor dele, vangloriou-se mentalmente por conseguir convencê-lo tão facilmente.

Alguns minutos depois, o dono de tamanha cabeleira esvaziava uma caneca de chá fervente, suspirando satisfeito em seguida. Apesar de continuar zonzo, já podia falar com mais facilidade e não ficava caindo à toa.

Apoiou o objeto na mesa ao seu lado, e emudeceu. Os outros dois que o assistiam com anseio aguardavam até que ele fizesse qualquer coisa, mas nem ao menos se mexeu.

Minutos e mais minutos de silêncio profundo se prolongavam e nada acontecia.

Parecia que não havia ninguém no cômodo. Nenhuma palavra, nenhum respiro, nenhum movimento, nenhum pássaro cantando, nenhum...

- AHHH!!! Ero-sennin! Dá para, por favor, nos dizer por que veio até aqui? E de preferência, ir embora?

Os orbes escuros do homem fitaram o jounnin com certa dúvida. Hesitou, mas finalmente resolveu arriscar.

- Eu... Não sei por que estou aqui...

Silêncio. Naruto não fez absolutamente nada, e Hinata sentia uma gota gigantesca em sua nunca. Quando Jiraya começou a respirar aliviado por não apanhar, seu medo tornou-se realidade.

A Hyuuga gritou assustada ao ver o sangue que saia da testa do sannin, ponto de impacto que recebeu um soco forte o suficiente para ecoar barulho de batida. Os olhos do Uzumaki fuzilavam o sensei de forma exaltada.

- Como assim você não sabe? – gritou furioso – Como você aparece na minha casa, me interrompe no meio de uma conversa importantíssima e ainda por cima...

Calou-se, reparando que não devia ter dito (berrado) essa última parte. Esperou que Jiraya não tivesse prestado atenção no que disse, como geralmente o fazia, mas fez cara de choro quando percebeu que seus temores haviam ocorrido.

A mente pervertida do homem avançou, e ele olhava insistentemente de uma pessoa a outra, com o olhar completamente cheio de... 'Segundas intenções'.

Naruto meteu a mão aberta em seu rosto e a escorregou até a altura do pescoço antes de soltar um muxoxo aborrecido. Enquanto isso, Hinata ruborizava. Não tinha idéia do que fazer a seguir.

O escritor levantou da cadeira e fitou divertido seu pupilo. Deu uma risadinha maquiavélica e começou a falar lentamente, cada vez mais alegre.

- E que conversa tão importante seria essa que eu interrompi?

- Não é da sua conta, seu pervertido! – o loiro bradou, sem nem pensar no que fazia.

- Ora, ora... Seria o que estou imaginando?

- Você não tem cabeça para imaginar nada! Pare de pensar besteiras!

- Hahaha!! – Jiraya riu com vontade – Não acredito que você... Haha... Você... – enquanto enxugava as lágrimas e tentava continuar, sentiu uma dor de cabeça enorme, e antes que desse por si, estava caído no chão inconsciente.

O casal olhou assustado e, curiosos, procuraram o motivo do desmaio repentino. A única coisa que encontraram de estranho foi uma garrafa quebrada, a qual estava sendo segurada por... Um homem. Ele tinha cabelos brancos, apesar de não tão grisalhos quanto os do escritor, e apenas um olho castanho oposto. O resto de sua face era coberta por uma máscara azul escura e a hitai-ate de Konoha.

- Risada de bêbado é tão irritante...

Hinata e Naruto fitavam desordenadamente para Kakashi, que, como sempre, mantinha um semblante tedioso no rosto, pouco se importando em ter nocauteado um sannin.

Ao invés de silêncio, como por milagre, grunhidos irritantes que lembravam grilos histéricos entravam pela janela aberta, deixando o ar comicamente idiota dentro daquela sala.

- É... – a Hyuuga tentou balbuciar alguma pergunta, mas felizmente para ela, seu namorado se adiantou; como sempre, alvoroçado.

- Kakashi-sensei! O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Como você entrou aqui? E como conseguiu essa garrafa?

O Hatake ignorou todas as outras perguntas, mas respondeu a mais fácil da forma mais simples que conseguiu.

Apontou para a porta aberta do apartamento.

Ambos os mais jovens olharam para a direção indicada, entendendo instantaneamente como ele chegara até ali. Nem ao menos se importaram com as perguntas ignoradas.

- Só pode ser conspiração... – o Uzumaki sibilou completamente frustrado; como podia, em um dos dias mais importantes para ele, ser interrompido com tanto anseio?

A moça sorria sem graça para a situação. Realmente não sabia o que fazer, e sentia-se confusa com todos os acontecimentos. Naruto suspirou exausto e olhou suplicante para o antigo sensei.

- Ele interrompeu alguma coisa? – o Hatake apontou para o homem abandonado no chão frio da sala, perguntando com um tom inocente.

O loiro nada respondeu, mas seu rosto gritava que iria desabar em prantos a qualquer minuto. A namorada, pelo visto, percebeu o desespero e em dois passos já estava ao seu lado, segurando sua mão na tentativa de consolá-lo.

O ninja copiador estava pensando em dizer algo (provavelmente inútil, como sempre), mas antes que agisse, um corpo musculoso começou a rodar pelo assoalho, indo e voltando, soltando gemidos retorcidos de dor.

Jiraya começara a se levantar, relutante, apoiando o corpo em um braço e a cabeça no outro. Sibilava xingamentos dirigidos ao vento, e provavelmente tentava entender a situação. Olhou para as pessoas já de pé e questionou com a voz um tanto desconcertada.

- O que aconteceu comigo? – Naruto queria matá-lo.

Kakashi pensou em inventar uma de suas histórias mirabolantes e se livrar daquela situação, mas não pôde conter a boca de seu pupilo que soltava a voz com uma ferocidade satisfatória.

- Você chegou aqui completamente bêbado, me interrompeu, eu te bati, e quando você começou a falar coisas idiotas e sem nexo para me irritar ainda mais, Kakashi sensei te bateu com uma garrafa tirada de só Deus sabe onde e você desmaiou, para a nossa sorte. Agora estávamos tentando conversar, quando você acordou tonto que nem uma barata e essa sua aparente dor de cabeça só você poderia nos dizer se é por causa da bebida, da pancada, ou quem sabe por causa da sua estupidez.

O loiro mantinha uma expressão irreconhecível e os restantes ali se perguntavam se era mesmo Uzumaki Naruto quem acabar de falar. Eles o olhavam, assustados e sem saber o que fazer.

Até que então Jiraya percebeu o que se passara e mostrou uma face de irritação. Seu leitor mais fiel ali presente batera na própria cara de maneira leve, percebendo que devia ter calado Naruto há muito tempo atrás.

Os dois e seu aluno começaram a falar todos ao mesmo tempo, fazendo parecer que de suas gargantas saiam guinchos confusos ao invés de palavras. Num primeiro momento, Hinata até se esforçou para separá-los, mas desistiu logo com um muxoxo derrotado.

Caminhou absorta em si até uma das cadeiras e se jogou nela com força, fazendo a mesma ceder e levando-a ao chão produzindo um baque abafado.

Naruto olhou horrorizado para a namorada, e correu ao seu encontro ajudando-a a se sentar. Não deu muito certo, já que ela estava atordoada com a pancada.

O sannin e Kakashi logo recomeçaram o falatório, porém o Uzumaki não ligou para esse fato. Deixou a jovem deitada no chão e com gritos, socos e pontapés, jogava seus respectivos tutores para fora do apartamento.

- Caiam fora, seus patetas! Chega de me atrapalhar por hoje! Fora! Fora! FORA!!

Bateu a porta com tamanha força que as paredes tremeram o do teto caíram lascas de tinta seca, mas continuou a ignorar. Correu até Hinata que começara a recuperar os sentidos, olhando para os lados com expectativa.

- Hinata-chan!! – ele gritou preocupado e aliviado ao mesmo tempo – Você está bem?

- Eu... Acho que sim... – murmurou, corando sutilmente – Onde... Onde eles estão?

Um sorriso vitorioso surgiu nos lábios brincalhões do jounnin, que abraçou satisfatoriamente a namorada.

- Longe, espero eu.

Ela sorriu suavemente, mais calma.

- Finalmente a sós. – Naruto falou por falar, mas fez com que a namorada lembrasse algo.

- Ah, Naruto-kun. O que você tentou me perguntar o dia inteiro afinal?

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Pensou um pouco e se preparou para recomeçar tudo de novo, já com a mão no bolso. Mas um corvo guinchou do lado de fora da janela (algo que lembrava a palavra "aho") e pensou que já seria interrompido novamente.

Desesperado e assustado por não querer mais confusões, gritou sem pensar exatamente no que estava fazendo.

- Hinata-chan, que se casar comigo?!

Silêncio.

Silêncio.

Silêncio.

Naruto estava com a cabeça completamente abaixada, e seu braço estendido acima dela apoiava uma caixinha de veludo preta aberta, mostrando com muito prazer um lindo e simples anel de ouro.

Ele não tinha coragem de levantar o olhar para a Hyuuga. Porém, a falta de palavras e, aparentemente, de respiro, começava a deixá-lo receoso. Sem querer, começou a tremer. Já estava prestes a desistir, mas não tinha idéia de seu próximo passo. Geralmente, este mesmo fica por conta da garota.

E não foi diferente nesse caso.

- Sim.

Uma palavra ecoou nos ouvidos do rapaz, sem ter certeza se ela teria sido mesmo pronunciada. Levantou vagarosamente o rosto na direção de Hinata, e surpreendeu-se ao ver tantas lágrimas rolando pela face avermelhada da jovem.

- Sim! – ela repetiu um pouco mais forte, sem conter as gotas infinitas que caiam de seus olhos marejados.

Ela simplesmente saltou em cima dele, abraçando-o apaixonadamente, como se pretendesse não deixá-lo sair de lá nunca.

E Naruto correspondeu com igual ou maior vontade. Beijaram-se ardentemente, ainda caídos no chão de madeira.

Ajoelharam e o loiro deslizou a aliança pelo dedo fino de Hinata. Em seguida, beijaram-se novamente transbordando de amor. Mas interromperam o ato na metade, ao ouvirem um berro histericamente alegre vindo na direção da janela.

E lá estavam, mais uma vez, dois homens de cabelos claros, sorrindo e deliciando-se com a situação.

Hinata ficou vermelha de vergonha e Naruto vermelho de raiva. Pegou tudo que via pela frente, não se importando com o que quebrasse, contanto que fosse a cara dos dois velhos. Ambos sumiram, deixando o Uzumaki um pouco mais aliviado. Mas para a desgraça maior, sentiu uma mão se apoiando em seu ombro e virou-se, encontrando Kakashi.

- Faço questão de que o primeiro presente seja meu. – ele comentou com certa ansiedade, estendendo um pequeno livro de capa laranja, intitulado, de maneira chamativa, "Icha Icha Tactics"

O barulho de espancamento era ouvido de longe, e o Hatake fugia amedrontado, mas exultante pela janela. O loiro suspirou completamente esgotado e olhou de relance para o livro que acabou permanecendo ali.

Então percebeu a jovem garota parada diante de si, com as maçãs do rosto suavemente rubras e um enorme e sincero sorriso brincando na face.

Seus lábios também se curvaram e ele abraçou calorosamente a Hyuuga, depositando um beijo simples. Afinal, não era tão complicado dizer o que queria.

Não se pudesse depender só dele...

**Owari**

**... Imagino que todos estejam querendo me matar, não é?? Pelo amo de Kami sama, eu juuurrrooooo que nunca quis desaparecer por tanto tempo!!! Eu sei, a minha fic Anjos parece abandonada, até criou teias de aranha de tanto tempo que eu não toco nela!! Mas tenho explicação para tudo!!**

**Bem, a melhor de todas é: nunca tive um bloqueio tão horroroso e comprido como esse! Eu to me descabelando de tanto que minha criatividade faz falta. Eu quero voltar a escrever aquela fic!!!!!!!**

**Tirando isso, a última vez que postei algo foi antes de entrar nas provas finais, agora elas acabaram, entrei de férias, viajei, voltei, viajei e (pior de tudo) já comecei minhas aulas de novo... O.O Ou seja, a demora centenária agora vai parecer ainda mais injusta.**

**Ok, por favor, deixem as broncas para as reviews, que eu quero comentar sobre essa one-shot! Na verdade essa fic mostra o que aconteceu antes da Smile (para quem leu essa). Recebi uma review vinda da Lora-san que me desafiou a escrever o Naruto pedindo a Hinata em casamento. E, é claro, eu aceitei. Demorou pra caramba, mas finalmente chegou .**

**Espero de todo o meu coração que quem leia tenha gostado!! Então, para essas pessoas, eu imploro de joelhos e lágrima para, PELO AMOR DE KAMI SAMA me mandar uma review!!! Eu realmente preciso de uma!!**

**Na verdade, gostou; não gostou; quer criticar; quer me dar conselhos; que me dar uma bronca e gritar comigo por causa das demoras (ou só porque alguma coisa ficou ruim), não tenha vergonha, não tenha medo, mande uma review!! Faça uma pessoa desesperada ficar feliz. E quem sabe não me dá inspiração pra sair do bloqueio??**

**Então, minna-san! Contribuem e me ajudem!! Mandem** **reviews!! Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews!!!**

**Agradeço e mais uma vez, me desculpe! Prometo que vou me esforçar ao máximo para que o próximo cap. da Anjos saia o mais breve e bom possível.**


End file.
